Meant To Be!
by LastPrecinct
Summary: Sometimes it just takes one look, to change your life forever!
1. Chapter 1

_It had been four long years of hard work but finally I, Jennifer Jareau have finally completed my degree in communications at Pittsburgh University. Now don't get me wrong even though it was difficult four years I've loved every minute of it. I was lucky enough to have gotten a soccer scholarship (yeas I have mad skills) which allowed me escape the confines of East Allegheny . But now four years on I'm facing possibly one of my biggest challenges, I have just been accepted into Quantico, for my training to become a special agent. After attending a lecture by the infamous F.B.I. profiler David Rossi, I knew that being an F.B.I. agent was the necessary next step in my career._

'Hello, JJ are you still with me here?' , Kate questioned me as she nudged my shoulder. Kate Connors, possibly no definitely, my best friend had also signed up for Quantico. Ever since the first day of soccer practise where the bubbly brunette locked her grey eyes on mine, we began to chat and have never stopped.

"What Yeah I'm here what are you going on about now?" I reply sarcastically.

"Oh that's nice Jay, I was just saying how great this is going to be once we settle in and it amazing how we are in the same dorm" she states with a gentle pout forming, oh now I know I'm in for some seriously grovelling.

"Here let me carry that box, I'm sorry I was totally in the world of JJ, forgive me", I attempt to apologise however I'm interrupted suddenly as a women bumps into me forcing me to lose the box as well as my footing.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" asks the brown eyed women before me, however at this moment I'm suddenly at a loss for words, completely captured by her eyes. Just as I begin to regain my composure I hear her faintly reiterate her apologises and leave. Who is she and why am I suddenly a complete fool in front of her?.

'What the hell like, manners anyone?' Kate exclaims. 'Are you ok Jay?, I can't believe she didn't even stop to help you'. I slowly begin to regain my senses and pick myself up from the ground.

'Yeah, yeah I'm good you have done worst damage on the field, I'm just thankful it's just our junk in this box and not something embarrassing, come on let's get a move on before road runner returns to do more damage', I say ask we continue searching for our dorm room to begin the next four years of our life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily **

Damn, damn, damn it I must have fallen asleep after all my packing and thus I'm late yet again and mother will be furious if I call and cancel now. After years of training and preparing myself for all possible hostile situations, the idea of facing the wrath of my mother still remains my worst nightmare. So within seconds I'm grapping my jacket and racing down the corridor of Cook dormitory, when it happens.

In my daze of sleepiness, I haphazardly check my pockets for all the essentials, phone, wallet, keys , doing my internal checklist when THUMP.

Oh shit I've hit something, or rather someone, as I bring my head up to meet the thing I have hit I'm met with the most amazing blue eyes, ever the daughter of a politician I quickly issue my apologises,

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" , I struggle to stop myself staring at this blonde, blue eyed stranger before me but fascination with this girls eyes is abruptly brought to a halt by my internal knowledge that I'm late and my mother awaits me. I sadly draw my gaze away from the blonde and stand up. However the blonde remains motionless on the ground somewhat frozen in place however her friend seems to go to her aid and I may my getaway with the hope of another encounter with this blonde stranger.

Making my way to my mother's house, I find myself distracted by the thought of those intense yet alluring blue eyes and I think for the first time in my life I find myself wishing that I was just beginning my time at Quantico instead of ending it. There was just something about those eyes that intrigued me, I can't place my finger on it , but there is definitely something. I know however that this is just the beginning of my career and I'm about to make a change for the better in the world however to do that I must first face my mother and no doubt her numerous questions on why I can't just forget about as she says "all this nonsense and join me being an ambassador". With that thought I have arrived, just over an hour late, and unprepared for the interrogation that will commence from the great ambassador Prentiss.

Exhausted, and weary after my encounter with my Mother, well really if I'm being honest my argument rather than encounter. She never truly understood my choice in picking a career instead of just using our families money to travel the world and find an appropriate husband to settle down with. The idea of being able to help others in their time of need was just so overwhelming that I instead choose to become and F.B.I agent and hopefully after paying my dues I would rise through the ranks and would find a place at the Behaviour Analysis Unit or the BAU my ultimate goal.

But all that begins tomorrow as after studying at Yale and then Quantico, tomorrow I move to Chicago to begin the path that would hopefully lead me back to Quantico and the BAU. As my head hit's the pillow, the only image that seems to be running through my mind is those blues eyes that I fear will haunt my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ever since the day JJ arrived at Quantico she has been all business putting one hundred percent into her classes and hoping to achieve top marks, however at night she is haunted by an encounter that lasted mere seconds but to her seemed like hours. The day that brown eyes met blue. It was stupid she knew that, God JJ didn't even know the women's name and had never seen her again and she had looked. Every brunette that passed her had received a glance from JJ. JJ was rudely taken away from thoughts of the mysterious brunette with a pillow whacked her on the head. _

_"Ouch what was that for?",_

_"Don't play all coy with me JJ, I know that yet again you were disappearing to the land of the brown eyed girl", Kate smugly replied. Damn that girl, she always knew what JJ had on her mind._

_"No I wasn't I was contemplating how I'm ever going to survive without my greatest friend in the whole world"_

_"Flattery won't get you out of this one Jen, you have to either move on or try and find that girl", she spits back confidently._

_"Hey what was Kyle I dated him all last semester and plus if I was to try and find her I couldn't really ring up information and ask for the gorgeous olive skinned girl with the deepest brown eyes that you could get lost in, number now could I?" JJ snarkly states._

_"Well you could but I don't like your chances" she laughs. " And as far as Kyle is concerned he was just a mere pawn in the dating history that is JJ, you just kept him around to show and distract your parents with, when they were in town. To avoid the fear you would actually have to acknowledge your feelings for women."_

_"Kate that is totally uncalled for I really liked Kyle, he just wasn't the One and I don't have feelings for women, it was just that women and I can't even tell you what it is about her, maybe I just want to be her friend" JJ snapped._

_"Easy Jen I don't want to fight with you over this, lets just enjoy our last night together, for tomorrow brings with it enough changes for both of us," Kate says as she pulls JJ into a bear hug "Let's go out and have some fun"_

_"Aw Kate your crushing me, and I'm sorry I'm just being overly sensitive you know how I get. Sure why don't we give Richmond a night where they won't be able to forget that Kate Connor's was here considering I'm staying at Quantico while you head to Washington"_

_"Yeas but my dear friend you are becoming the youngest media liaison to join the exclusive team that is the BAU"._

_"True, I just hope I can live up to expectations and on that note lets go hit Quake, go and get ready so we can show Richmond a good time" JJ giggles as she pushes Kate towards her room._

_A good night out was just what the doctor ordered thought JJ, something to distract her, and hopefully where she could define who her type actually is. She had never felt such a strong attraction as she did to the brunette woman, a complete stranger who's name she didn't even know. Did that make her gay or was it merely a girl crush who knew but tonight was going to be all about saying goodbye both to Kate and the mysterious brunette because tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of her life. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Italic's are character's internal monologue!_

JJ awoke the next morning to find she wasn't alone in her bed, gingerly she turned to face her sleeping bed mate. JJ let out a sigh of relief, thankfully it was only Kate, JJ just wasn't ready for that awkward moment that would surely arise with waking up next to a complete stranger. Tentatively she slipped out of bed and grabbed her towel and shower bag hopefully after a quick shower she would remember more from her night on the town, cause now she was completely at a loss to what went on.

As the water cascades down JJ body, memories from the night before started to flood back

_I remember Kate and I arriving at Quake to a chorus of wolf whistles from the awaiting guys queuing to get in and like the superstars we are merely head to the door to talk to Joe our favourite bouncer and make our way inside. The club was chock-a-block with a mixture of people of varying ages, the atmosphere was electric and everyone seemed sociable and in good form. Kate Being Kate took my hand taking us straight to the bar so as to scan the room as well as get our drink on. Quake has been our local club for the duration of our stay at Quantico, it had a modern vibe with a large dance floor, which housed a DJ , with a section upstairs to chill out in with a private bar and cosy seating area for couples or those who didn't want to strut their stuff on the dance floor. The DJ was fantastic last night pumping out the latest tunes and creating a exciting ambience. I remember Kate was trying to grab the attention of the barman to get us some drinks, after what seemed like forever, we finally got our traditional JD and cokes and thus began our night. Kate was dressed to kill, she was most definitely out to make a positive impression on the occupants of the club, dressed in a backless figure hugging red dress that accentuated her curves, her long brown hair was curled to frame her face perfectly, highlighting her striking smile and magnificent grey eyes. Kate if nothing else knew how to leave a lasting impression , after knocking back a couple of rounds of drinks, we decided we were sufficiently buzzed enough to make our way to the dance floor just as my favourite song began to play "Give me Everthing". _

_I grabbed Kate's hand and hauled us to the dance floor, to get our groove on. I was totally in my element, losing myself in the flow of the music. I loved being caught up in the beat of the music, moving my body to the rhythm of the tune. I could feel eyes watching us, I knew wearing a low cut red silk top with my figure hugging skinny jeans would bring me attention wanted and unwanted but I didn't care, I only wanted to enjoy myself and have some fun with my friend on her last night in Richmond. As the drinks kept flowing I could feel myself losing any remaining inhibition I had. As the music changed to a slow song, I could feel someone's arms wrap around my waist at this invasion of my personal space I looked up to see it was Kate moving closer. The rest of the evening drifted from dancing together and attending the bar to get refreshments and take a breather. _

That all just seemed a normal Kate and JJ night out nothing really out of the ordinary there they often ended up in this routine on nights out. JJ walked back to her room to find Kate still sleeping soundly. Deciding that she probably needed the extra sleep to prepare her for the exhausting task of moving that lay ahead of her, JJ made her way into the kitchen to get a much need coffee, _God I wish I could just get a coffee iv _she thought. As she listened to the coffee brew, she noticed her keys lay on the floor just inside the door and was suddenly pulled back to the memory of getting home last night….

_After a painful struggle to get my key in the door in addition to preventing Kate from falling to the floor. Finally I shoved the door open and we stumbled to the couch, by which time Kate had seemed to regain her composure. "Hi you" she slurred , "Hi Kate" I laughed. She was moving closer to me on the couch but I thought nothing of it we had often snuggled up on the couch and woke up the next morning with serious aches and pains however last night was definitely different. Suddenly Kate looked up at me and moved herself to bring me into a hug or so I thought, but instead of hugging me Kate leant forward and captured my lip's with her own. Oh God I think I responded to her kiss didn't I, how did that happen I know I'm not attracted to Kate we have only ever been friends and even though I may have doubts about my sexuality I know Kate is unquestionably a heterosexual girl, I had to listen to her never ending bragging of her conquests. _

"Hey morning Jen" yawned Kate as she walked into the kitchen quickly claiming JJ's coffee as her own.

"Earth to JJ are you ok?, you look like you have seen a ghost" she questioned JJ,

"Eh yeah, yeah , hey Kate do you remember anything from last night?" JJ asked, knowing she had to approach the subject of the kiss straight away so as not to ruin their friendship.

"uh sure, your talking about the kiss right, relax Jen, it's no big deal, I just wanted to see if you would respond and hoped it would finally make you see that you have beyond a shadow of a doubt feelings for women".

JJ just stood there too shocked to react, and unsure of what to say.

"You're an tremendous kisser by the way it's a pity I'm not into girls" she shrugged as she walked back to her room, presumably to get ready for her day of moving.

JJ still unable to move, began to laugh uncontrollably only Kate would go as far as kissing her to make her realise she could not to be as straight as she had previously claimed the day before and Kate was right she had only used Kyle.

This was not how JJ saw her first day as media liaison for the BAU beginning but she was relieved that her friendship with Kate was still intact and she could now admit at least to herself that she wasn't sure where she stood in terms of her own sexuality. But that question would have to wait as she had to go and get ready for her first meeting with her new team.


	5. Chapter 5

The pass year had gone in a bit of a haze for Emily, she had been moved three times to different states, first Chicago, then St. Louis and now she was heading to New York. The only thing that seemed be make these moves more bearable was the fact that with each move she came closer to reaching her goal of gaining a place on the elite BAU team. The only problem with being back in New York was the fact that she would be drawn back into the world of politics' as the Prentiss family had recently relocated there due to her mother's involvement with the department of defence. Therefore for Emily this meant the obligation of attending functions and engagements organised by her Mother and no doubt her endless attempts at setting her up with those she thinks are appropriate suitors. Oh if only Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss would open her eyes she would have realised that Emily, would never find any of her Mother's choices suitable as she was a lesbian she just hadn't broached the subject with her Mother. Emily wasn't yet prepared for the lecture which would ultimately come with revealing that part of herself to her family. So for now she would keep up the pretence for the sake of peace and harmony in her life.

Even if Emily's family didn't known about her choice of partners, she herself felt it had been so long since she had been on a date she could vaguely remember herself, her own particular preference. Due to the fact she was so career driven her personal life seemed to have been abandoned in favour of her aspirations for bigger and better things at the BAU. Being obligated to attend her Mother's functions seemed to be her only social outings, just as she seemed to be making friends on the teams she worked with she would receive a promotion and with that a move, however she had become used to being isolated for having a Mother who was an ambassador meant her childhood had consisted of a lot of new schools and new countries never being settled in one place long enough to make friends or set down roots. So for Emily it didn't seem out of the ordinary to be alone.

A few weeks had passes and Emily had found herself settled in with her new team and realised of all the places she had been moved to New York had become her favourite. She loved the hustle and bustle that it held and not only that but she had successfully avoided three of her Mother's disastrous setup's at functions due to work commitments. That was until now, Emily was summoned to the Prentiss annual fundraiser for the American Foundation for Aids, her Mother had told her that under no circumstances could she not make an appearance at this event. So that is what Emily was getting ready to do, make a quick appearance and get out of there. Her Mother had insisted that she take the family limo, and so now she awaited Tom her driver's arrival.

As the limo pulled up to the Roosevelt Hotel, Tom opened the door far too quickly for Emily's likeness she didn't have time to prepare herself for the onslaught of photographers. As Emily made her way up the steps to the entrance she was suddenly dazzled by the flash of a camera, making her stumble losing her footing.

"Easy does it there rock star", came a soothing voice as Emily felt a hand on her elbow preventing her from falling to the ground. As Emily dragged her eyes from the floor, she was met by a women with a sparkling smile and enchanting green eyes.

"Are you alright?", she questioned

"Eh….. Yes, thank you, you saved me from being front page news, and from my Mother's wrath for having ruined the Prentiss reputation" , Emily stated while regaining her poise.

"Ah you must be the infamous Emily, that Ambassador Prentiss raves about, I'm Beth Carson our Mother's are on the board together"

"I don't know about infamous, but yes I'm Emily it's nice to meet you" , Emily replied as they entered the hotel lobby together. She was intrigued by Beth's apparent knowledge of her. It was true Emily had heard of the Carson family, they were one of the richest and most influential families in the city.

"Emily, darling there you are and I see you have met Beth, I see you are both dateless this evening, maybe you could keep each other company?" my Mother remarked easily as she was ushered away to greet fellow political allies.

_What the hell was that Emily thought, did my Mother just organise for me to spend the evening with this beautiful, and mysterious women. Hold it Emily, you don't even know if this woman is even into women relax she could just be friendly and a close friend of my parents._

**A/N next chapter how Emily spends her night at the event!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's Beth and Emily's night at the Foundation event!**

For once Emily had actually enjoyed her time at one of her Mother's charity functions, she was in utter shock at not being interrogated by her mother about potential husbands but rather was left to her own devices with Beth.

"Okay, I think I've entered an alternate reality, did my mother really just walk away from us without any cross-examination or comments about how I'm dressed" Emily

exclaimed.

"Ha-ha really Emily she can't be that bad, I bet you anything my mom could trump yours in the investigation into my life department, lets go get a drink shall we?" Beth sniggers_. I can't believe how easy I'm finding talking to Beth, she's just so easy going and hey who am I kidding she's really attractive she could be talking in tongues and I'd still be here. _

As the night continues Emily and Beth continue to mingle and chat about their lives away from their Mother's and obligations to attend functions. When an elegant woman in a floor lend gown approaches them.

"Let the games begin" Beth whispers, "Mom it's good to see you, you look wonderful, this is a magnificent affair, I'm sure your going to raise a lot of money for the foundation".

"Beth I've been looking for you, I thought you had left early like you usually do and who is this lovely lady your with?" Mrs Carson asked.

"Mom, you know I couldn't leave without saying Hello, and this is Emily Prentiss", Beth responds.

_Wow Beth wasn't lying, her Mom was a superior investigator, within seconds she has determined who I was and my family background. It was like I wasn't even there as they continued the banter for control of the situation. When I hear her mother ask a very interesting question about her date._

"No date tonight Beth, is Amy working or are you girls having another one of your spats again" she coolly asks_. I know that at hearing the question, my jaw nearly hit the floor, so much for maintaining a cool and calm facade. _

"Mom, stop I'm not getting into this with you here, you know Amy and I broke up months ago, and yes I am here alone, I ran into Emily and her Mother and we have been keeping each other company. Actually I think Mrs. Prentiss is trying to get your attention." she looks in the direction of Emily's Mother. With that as quickly as Mrs. Carson had arrived she was gone.

"Emily, I'm so sorry you had to be part of that, I hate that she can so easily get to me" Beth says as she looks towards Emily.

"Hey it's okay don't worry about it, I understand completely you forget I have my own meddling Mother" Emily says trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want to get out of here I think we have fulfilled our obligation, to the blue collar socialites?".

"That's true, and yes I would love to get out of here, do you want to go get a drink or a coffee or something?" Beth rambles. As they make their way to the exit, to continue their evening in the hustle and bustle of the city.

**The Next Morning**

Last night was amazing, after we left the hotel, we make our way to the Java Bean, where we just talked for hours and before we realised it, they were trying to close and we were being ushered out the door. I couldn't believe that I had never met Beth before, she was an emergency room doctor at Mercy Hospital, for the last two years and had recently broken up with her girlfriend of a year Amy. I still can't believe I ended up confiding in her about my own experiences and the fact I had yet to come out to my parents. We seem to have so much in common, we both felt we wanted to give back to society, and not just live off our families money. Beth she just seemed to get me and understand my anxiety about coming out to my Mother and she put me at ease with her gentle caresses and reassuring words. As our night came to an end, Beth escorted me to my door and gently places a kiss on my cheek, and then I did it I Emily Prentiss actually made the first move and asked her out to dinner. I can't believe I actually did it and I can't even blame it on the alcohol, but to my surprise she said yes. For once in my life my Mother had unknowingly helped me, she had introduced me to an amazing person that hopefully I was going to be able to get to know a lot better. I can't wait for our date, I just hope we can both make it, with our busy schedules and my luck it is highly probable that either of us could have to postpone. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts Emily, your in a good place, and for the first time in months you have an actual date!


	7. Chapter 7

JJ had been in the BAU for the last three months and she had settled in well with the whole team, and learned to use each of them to their potential. They had all made her feel right at home from the minute she stepped through the doors. Each member was unique in their own way and brought their own individual strengths to the table, sometimes JJ felt inadequate in comparison to them. However she had found a confidant in the form of Penelope Garcia, the larger than life technical analysis had become one of her closest friends and continually gave her the confidence boost she needed. Until recently they were the only two women on the team, that was until the arrival of Elle Greenway, the strong, illusive and independent woman who didn't want to connect with others. Elle and JJ had a combative relationship and were often sparring over differing ideals with Elle always dismissing JJ due to the fact that she never completed her profiler exam and thus Elle found JJ useless. Garcia was always commenting that the only reason that they fought was due to the fact that they were attracted to each other.

"What? Elle Greenway? I don't think so Garcia, she is definitely not my type and from what I've seen she is not into the fairer sex" laughed JJ, Garcia was the only one that JJ had trusted with the knowledge that she was gay. Garcia of course found this particularly funny when Spencer Reid had asked JJ out to a Redskins game.

"Oh ok that might be an issue but to be fair JJ, with your powers of seduction you could bring anyone around to your way of thinking" Garcia says with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Garcia, for one Elle and I, yeah never going to happen and secondly I've never seduced anyone in my life" , JJ says as she grabs her files from her friends desk, another hard day done and yet she still had to sort through the hundreds of files that crossed her desk to find the most important and urgent cases in need of their help. As JJ enters her office she places the newly acquired files on top of the others where once a desk stood in the corner of the room. As she settled in for another couple of hours, she let herself think of the team and their importance in her life. JJ thought of them all as a family even Elle, the stubborn sister who nobody liked, ok that's a bit extreme but still. Agents Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan were like older brothers who protected her and whom she hated to disappoint, while Gideon was a father figure they all looked up to and respected Spence Reid would always be the cute younger brother, it had of course been awkward for JJ to let Reid down gently, but they had seemed to overcome his crush and were fast friends as the two youngest team members. Last without least Garcia, my favourite sister whom I would do anything for, Garcia had been the one to drag her out on the town and keep her sane when she was just finding her feet on the team. It was true they were a family, her family.

**A Few Months Later**

_Everything has changed, I've changed this last case really took it's toll on my team, Elle has resigned from the team, since she had been shot during the Fisher King case, she had again put up the barriers that had been broken as she settled into the team, even her and I had been getting on better. She resigned but we all know the truth she had shot that last unsub and made it seem like it was in self defence. It just made me realise how vulnerable we all are to become the killers we hunt everyday. The Fisher King case had an effect on us all, he had invaded our privacy and used the things we loved against us but I never could have believed that Elle would kill someone intentionally but that's in the past now and I have better things to be looking forward to Kate is finally returning to Quantico for a visit. It would be her first time to meet everyone and assure them that I had not in fact made her up as Morgan had claimed. Thankfully we currently have no active cases and the only thing to occupy us was routine paperwork, which meant that we could enjoy a night on the town together. Apart from Garcia, no one on the team had seen the true party animal I could be and with Kate back in town I was planning to make the most of the weekend she was here. But to do that I had to finish this paperwork and go pick up Kate from the station. _

_Just as I was getting ready to leave to pick up Kate, I hear my phone ringing. Damn It damn it, would it be so wrong to hope it's not a case. Well here goes._

"Jennifer Jareau" JJ replied in her professional voice.

"JJ sweetie it me, just wanted you to know you have a visitor", Garcia says mysteriously, just as JJ is about to hang up she hears;

"JJ, guess who? When you finally pick up your jaw from the floor, come on down to Garcia's office before I finish telling her all you sordid secrets from the past" Kate laughs as she hangs up the phone.

With a click of the lock, JJ is rushing down the halls of Quantico, even though Garcia knew most of her secrets she knew that Kate could still get her in trouble. She could hear the laughter from the hallway, she tried to calm herself down and pretend that she didn't care what they could be talking about before entering the door.

"Well hello there and how are my two favourite girls getting along?" JJ questions already knowing the answer from the over heard laughter.

"Just great don't you know by now that everyone instantly fall in love with me" smiles Kate, "now get over here and give me a hug".

Without needing further instruction, JJ reached out and pulled Kate into a much needed hug. "Aw, now I feel all left out" pouted Garcia. With a simple nod to Kate, she and JJ reached out and hauled her into their combined arms.

"Should I dare to ask what you two were talking about before I arrived?" JJ questions.

"Now where's the fun in that JJ", Kate laughs as they all step out of the hug. After Garcia and Kate share a few more stories of JJ's past and recent past to JJ embarrassment, they decide they should probably leave to get ready since they had to meet the guys at Quake in an hour.

As JJ and Kate are sipping on a glass of wine while putting the finishing touchs to their appearances, the interrogation that JJ had been waiting for began.

"Sooo JJ how have things really been with you?"

" Kate we talk nearly every weekend you know how things are. But just to appease you, things are good, I love my job and the people on the team are great, the only downside is that I don't get to catch up with you as often as I would like" JJ states.

"well that's good to know Jay, but you know I was really interested in your love life anyone special you feel you should be mentioning" Kate continues.

"Kate you know that there is not, I've been too busy with work to have a personal life that's worth talking about. What about you though how's Tony?" JJ decides to start her own interview.

"Gone, we just weren't working like you I'm free and single. Plus I'm done with this questioning let's go and you can introduce me to the rest of your team" Kate says firmly putting an end to the conversation.

"Your right I don't want them to think we are a no show, but Kate just remember the guys don't know I'm into women so keep your comments to the PG. level" JJ says while grabbing her bag and keys and making her way to the door. With that they were gone.

The girls entered Quake as if they were still training and it was a regular occurrence and the first person they lay eyes on is Garcia, waving them over to a table in the corner. JJ can also see Reid and Hotch and Haley but no Morgan. He must be running late JJ would swear he was worst than a woman when getting ready for a night on the town.

"Well hello my lovelies" coos Garcia, as they sit down, Reid returning from the bar with drinks, JJ starts to make introductions. Out of the corner of her eye JJ can tell that Kate has spotted someone who interests her.

"Wow and who is that?" Kate sighs while maintaining her stare.

"That my friend is the chocolaty goodness that is Derek Morgan and he's mine before you get any ideas" replies Garcia to a round of giggles from the rest of the table.

Kate giggles as she puts her hands in the air signifying her surrender to Garcia, everyone quickly gets settled into enjoying their night out together and Kate seems to easily slip into the family dynamic.

_I couldn't believe how well my night out was going, I have successfully beat two guys in darts, and could hear the rest of the team laughing and giggling. While I looked back over at the table I could see Hotch, Haley, Morgan and Garcia had all hit the dance floor. Hotch and Haley make the perfect couple I only hope that one day I will find someone to make me as happy as those two are. Ever since Sam, my dating life had been on a hiatus. I thought I had finally found my someone with Sam but she just couldn't cope with my schedule and my travelling and the fact I was never available to her. Sam was great and I knew that if I just promised to change and scale back my time spent at work she would have jumped at the opportunity to stay together but I couldn't do it, I couldn't promise her something I knew would never happen. But that was over two months ago, I know I'm over her but right at this moment watching Hotch and Haley together made me want what they have. I have to drag my gaze away from the dance floor. Oh My God, I think I've actually lost my mind, I know I'm not truly seeing Kate and Spence making out right? Ok blink JJ blink and everything will align its self again. Ok that didn't work they are, their making out actually they do kind of make a cute couple, please God don't let this just be a fling for Kate it would break poor Spence's heart._

"Well look at you Reid, getting your groove going" declares Morgan, as the dancers make the way back to the table. At the same time JJ is brought back to reality to notice that both Kate and Spence blush profusely at Morgan's comment.

The rest of the night is spent just enjoying being together and having a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything in Emily's life was going great that was until this morning, this morning everything changed. Emily received the letter she had been working her whole career to get but now was she willing to leave everything and everyone behind to achieve her goals. Propping up the bar at McCarthy's these were the questions that clouded Emily's mind. The last year had been the best of her life she had finally found someone who truly understood her and her ambitions and the expectations of her family. Beth could relate to the traditions and obligations that a family of society brought. But now, now everything was about to change.

Sipping another countless glass of scotch, Emily's mind filtered through the last year spend with Beth.

Even from the very first date Emily knew that Beth was special, and that they had a connection. Even though their start had not been the best with both having to reschedule several times before their eventual dinner date. They had decided to meet at 21 club, as both were coming from work. Emily was anxious and excited all at the same time and with this arrived early at the club. She slid into the booth in the back of the restaurant at the table she had reserved, when not two minutes later she saw Beth approach, she looked shunning in an off the shoulder fiery red dress, which fell perfectly over Beth's body, Emily continued her roaming of Beth's body until she reached the hem of the dress which rested delicately above her knee revealing her stunning seemingly endless legs. As Emily dragged her eyes back up Beth's body she noticed the smug smirk that appeared on her face, '_Damn I'm caught' _Emily thought. That was one of the most enjoyable and easy evenings of her life, she and Beth just seemed to connect and any silent pauses were comfortable and relaxed neither struggling to make conversation or fill the quiet.

As Emily had been lost in her memories she didn't notice the body slide into the seat beside her. It was the hand placed gently on her lower back that brought her crashing back to reality. She was just about to verbally attack the person who felt they had the right to invade her space when she glance up at the intruder to find Beth smiling back at her.

"How did you find me?, Why are you here?" Emily stammered. Beth gently removed her hand from Emily's back and slid herself into the stool next to Emily all the time a smile remaining on her face. "Well isn't that a nice hello and how do you do Emily", Beth questioned. "and to answer your questions I knew you would be here as McCarthy's is your favourite bar and I'm here because you weren't answering my calls and I was worried about you. Are you ok, is something bothering you?". Emily was amazed that Beth knew where she would be and yet she knew that it was just because Beth knew her and her quirks. To steady her nerves Emily ordered another round of drinks and led Beth over to a booth so they could have privacy. She knew that it was now or never that she had to reveal to Beth something that could change them forever.

'Beth, I don't know how to really say this…'

'Say what Emily your starting to scare me, are you ok, what wrong?' Beth interrupts not realising how hurt this was for Emily. In the hope of regaining her nerve Emily straightens in the seat. 'Beth, I've been promoted, and its to a position that I've always wanted in the Behavioural Analysis Unit', she states neutrally.

'Baby that's great if its what you have always wanted shouldn't you be happier?'

'That's just it Beth, I am happy but the position is in Quantico and it means if I take it I would have to move to Richmond and an increase in my hours and it would mean changes for us' Emily continues. Emily searches Beth eyes for a reaction and can find a numbness there. A silence overcomes them as both are unsure what this means for them. Emily knows that Beth could be the love of her life, she was the woman who showed her how to love, how to laugh, and how to slow dance. But she also know she has to make this move. But to her shock it was Beth who would again rescue her. 'Emily you have to take this job, its what you always wanted and if you don't you would end up hating me for declining it. I know things are good between us but you and I both know a long distance relationship won't work for us we barely see each other as it is. Our timing is just off.' Beth puts a voice to what they both know is true. 'If we are meant to be we will meet again Emily.' The rest of their evening is spend saying goodbye, each with the knowledge that both were hurting. As they hugged to leave to go their separate ways Beth was like Emily, hiding behind a polite smile as her heart was breaking.


End file.
